


Love Burns

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [40]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Fluff, hero rose, lov, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Back again! I hope you all had a good christmas holiday and a happy new years!I have a few more written but most of them are action based rather than romantic and smutty so im trying to find time to write some more unless more action is what you want? I spent a while writing one based on the kidnapping of Luisa, but once again its not very smutty, so I'll try and find some time!I hope you liked this and I promise to provide some smut to you next time. Thank you for reading, any prompts, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated. xx





	Love Burns

Rose grunted as she leaned back into the sofa, settling to pour a glass of gin as she turned on the TV. 

She glanced around her at the emptiness of her new apartment, hidden away from the police, not far enough away from her own mind. 

It had been three years since she moved away from everyone, but she kept moving around, staying away. 

“Hey.” A voice chirped from the doorway. 

She glanced over to see the man stood holding an empty glass. 

“Hey, Marco.” 

She had known Marco for a while now, another escaped convict, he had done nothing but be helpful, but he still didn’t quite understand who she was. 

“Fill me up.” he smiled, holding his glass out for Rose to fill, which she obliged to. 

“Where have you been all night, huh?” She winked suggestively. 

“Nowhere exciting Rose, I was going to make it down to Miami but they’ve closed off the roads, there was some sort of fire.” he shrugged, sitting beside the redhead on the sofa. 

“A fire?” Rose asked, curious. 

Marco nodded towards the TV the muted box showing images of a raging fire. 

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, unmuting the TV and staring at the screen, her eyes transfixed. 

“The fire was thought to be started in the lobby, with the fire spreading to the higher apartments, and although many have been saved, there are still many more people inside. The fire crew are currently working their hardest to put out the fire, but with an almost collapsed roof, nobody can tell whether this will be a successful run.” the news reporter spoke with a serious tone, before a series of videos flashed up on the screen. 

Rose tilted her head, wondering why the scene looked familiar. 

“Where in Miami is it?” Rose asked Marco, narrowing her eyes. 

“Some hotel,” Marco paused, taking a sip of his drink, “the Marbella or something.” he shrugged. 

Rose tensed. 

“How long ago did the fire start?” Rose asked frantically, already throwing on a jacket. 

“About half an hour ago. Why?” Marco explained. 

“I’ll be back soon.” she shouted out as she ran to the car, starting the engine as soon as she got in. 

“Rose! You can’t go back to Miami, police are swarming around looking for you.” he shouted out of the window. 

The redhead rolled her eyes, driving off rapidly down the road, her mind experiencing a rampage of thoughts. 

“She might be okay.” she said to herself, gripping the steering wheel perhaps more intensely than needed. 

As she got closer she began to question what she would actually do when she turned up. 

She couldn’t be caught. They’d recognise her. She should have put on a disguise. 

But she didn’t have time to turn back. 

Before she even reached the scene, smoke filled the view in front of her, halls of flames filled the sky with the deafening sound of fire engines and ambulances, hi-vis outfits outstanding everywhere. 

She put her foot down as she sped up towards the road, grunting furiously as she realised the road was closed, policemen crowding around the entrance, blocking all ways in. 

She came to an abrupt stop, far enough away from the policemen so they couldn’t notice her but not too far that she couldn’t work out an alternate route. 

She looked around her, nowhere was an easy place to run through, nor drive, she would have to get passed a group of policemen and firemen no matter where she went. 

Rose glanced over at the nearby fire engine, narrowing her eyes to see into it, catching sight of a uniform. 

Now how would she get in? 

She paused for a second, looking once again at her surroundings, everything was covered in soot. 

Slowly opening the car door, she pulled her key from the ignition, pulling her shirt right and slicing through it with the key, doing the same to her joggers. 

Discreetly, she climbed out of the car, staying low as she crawled over to a building side that was covered in the black substance, dragging her fingers down it. 

She covered her face in the substance, pulling her penknife out to cut her leg slightly to add to the effect, and slowly standing. 

Expertly, she walked over to the other side of the scene, putting on an exaggerated cough as she approached the policemen. 

“Ma’am!” One shouted, “This way!” they called. 

Another turned to his colleagues. 

“Get her a blanket, she must have managed to get out.” 

A woman ran over to her holding a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders as Rose continued to cough. 

“Hey, you’re out, it’s okay now, is there anything i can do for you right now?” she asked sweetly. 

“Sit, Down.” Rose pretended to struggle, coughing straight after again. 

The woman led her over to the engine and sat her in the back, Rose glancing around her to see who else was around. Only one policeman. 

“I think i saw somebody else back there.” She lied. The woman nodded towards the policeman who ran in the direction they came in, “is there any chance i could get some water?” she asked. 

“Of course.” the woman smiled, leaving Rose alone. 

The redhead didn’t waste any time, pulling on the fireman’s outfit, along with the mask and blanket, and running towards the direction of the fire, glancing back to see the woman still pouring the water. 

She kept her head down as she continued to run. 

She heard more commotion as she approached the hotel. 

She gasped at the sight, the hotel was one big fireball, a small crowd gathering around in expectation. Her eyes canned the crowd for the brunette but she was nowhere to be seen. 

But she did see Rafael, looking expectedly at the building. 

She took a deep breath. 

“Mr Solano.” she shouted, glad the mask covered her identity. 

“Yes.” he asked, his eyes tearing up. 

“Who else is in there?” Rose asked, still not having been noticed. 

“My wife, Petra, and my sister, Luisa.” he sobbed. 

Rose felt her heart in her throat as she heard the brunette’s name. 

“They’re going to be okay, Raf, i promise. What floor?” 

“3rd” he choked out, burying his head in his hands. 

Rose looked at the hotel, the top two floors were gone. If she didn’t get there soon, the next one would go to. 

The 3rd floor. 

Without saying a word, Rose ran towards the building, entering through the smashed door, other firemen passed her, carrying out limp bodies. 

“There’s no say of how many more people could be in there.” one fireman called out. 

“There’s two more that are known, Petra Solano and Luisa Alver. Floor 3.” Rose explained. 

“Floor 3 isn’t safe. There’s no way of saving them.” The man explained. 

“Well i’ll die trying.” She almost shouted, sprinting up what was left of the stairs, waving the blanket in front of her face to waft away the smoke. 

“Luisa! Petra!” She shouted out, in desperation. 

“IN HERE!” a voice screamed out, masked by tears. 

Rose darted around the corner, squinting in the flames, smacking them with the towel. 

“Over here.” the voice sobbed. 

She looked over to the corner to see Petra crying, hunched over a body.

“Petra.” she breathed out, “Wheres Luisa?” she asked. 

Petra cried again, pointingto the figure beside her, a fallen ceiling beam covering the body. 

“It fell in whilst she was trying to help me out.” she explained. 

Rose stroked her gloves hand over the brunette’s face, who looked so peaceful. 

She clasped her hand around the brunette’s wrist, checking for a pulse. 

She held her breath as she felt a weak pulse under her fingers. 

She was alive. 

“Petra, you need to get out before the roof collapses, so i’m going to carry you down the stairs and pass you onto another fireman, then you’ll be safe, okay?” she spoke in a stern tone. 

“okay.” she said timidly back, “i recognise your voice, do i know you?” she asked. 

“No ma’am” Rose said simply, throwing the blonde over her shoulder, carefully lowering her down the stairs, “We need some help over here!” she shouted. 

Two men came running, taking Petra from Rose and wrapping her into a blanket, rushing her out of the building as Rose returned back up to the 3rd floor. 

She bit her lip as she heard the crack of the next ceiling beam. 

“Come on, Lu, we’re gonna get you out of here.” she muttered, trying to hold back her tears with little success. 

She grabbed hold of one end of the ceiling beam that had falling on top of Luisa, edging it sideways, grunting as she realised it was wedged within the doorframe. 

She rushed over to the doorframe, picking up the crowbar that had been discarded by the maintenance man, and snapped through the remainder of the wood, pulling on the ceiling beam so that it slid out of the door, off of Luisa’s body. 

She looked down at the brunette’s legs that were red raw, tears streaming down her face. 

She checked the brunette’s pulse which was even weaker than before. 

“Stay with me, Lu. I’m gonna get you out. It’s gonna be okay, I’m here.” she whispered, picking up the brunette and wrapping the blanket over her face so she didn’t inhale anymore smoke, carrying her bridal style down the charred stair case and talking to the brunette as she went. 

As she came down the stair case she heard the crash of the 3rd floor falling in, gripping Luisa tighter as she headed out of the front of the building. 

“She needs help!” she called out desperately as an ambulance crew rushed towards them with a stretcher, which Rose placed the brunette delicately onto, pressing her lips together she was hooked onto various liquids, placing an oxygen mask over her face whilst shouting a mass of conditions and injuries she was presenting. 

“Luisa!” Rafael shouted from the ambulance, currently sitting with Petra in the back of an ambulance. 

Rose glanced over to Luisa’s brother he rushed over, grabbing Luisa’s hand. 

“Thank you so much!” he sobbed to Rose. 

“I promised.” Rose sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears. 

“Is she going to be okay? Is she alive?” Rafael asked the ambulance crew. 

They paused for a moment before giving him an answer. 

“She’s stable, but she’ll need an operation on her legs, she’s crushed bones down her left side.” they explained. 

“But she’ll live right?” He asked. 

“She’ll live” they reassured. 

Rose let out a breath of relief, almost collapsing from the news as she heard a struggle for breath below her. 

She glanced downwards at the brunette who was coming around thanks to the oxygen mask. 

“Luisa?” she asked as the brunette opened her eyes. 

“Where am i? what’s happening?” she said in a panic. 

Without warning the ambulance crew rushed her over to the ambulance, heightening her into the back. 

“I would go with her but I have to stay with my wife.” Rafael panicked, “could you go, just in the ambulance, I’ll follow behind.” 

Rose nodded without thinking, sprinting over to the ambulance, climbing into the back and sitting beside the brunette, clasping her hand as they began to drive. 

“Is everyone okay?” Luisa asked. 

Rose smiled, she should have known the brunette would only care about other people in this situation. 

“All of your family is okay, everyone’s okay.” Rose reassured. 

Luisa furrowed her eyebrows at the voice. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“You just sound like somebody i used to know.” the brunette explained sadly. 

Rose stayed quiet as they continued their way to the hospital, the ambulance crew doing various checks on Luisa during the journey. 

As they arrived, they rushed her down the corridor, into her own room, Rose following close behind, nodding as the paramedics left them alone. 

“How did the fire start?” the brunette asked. 

“They won’t know until the investigation has taken place.” Rose explained. 

“I can’t feel my leg.” she whined. 

“I’m not surprised, Lu, you had a ceiling beam trapping you to the ground.” Rose said gently. 

Luisa had the look of confusion painted on her face again. 

“Are you in pain?” Rose asked. 

“Only one person calls me, Lu.” she whispered, reaching up to push up the visor on the mask. 

Rose closed her eyes as she realised what was about to happen. She had really screwed up. 

“Rose?” she asked sadly. 

“I’m sorry, i heard there was a fire and i just wanted to make sure you were okay, i shouldn’t have left before i couldn’t stay in prison, it wasn’t safe for you to come with me.” she babbled. 

“I always knew you’d come back.” the brunette smiled slightly. 

“Boomerang Rose, always comes back.” she smiled back. 

“Forever?” Luisa asked after a moment. 

“For now. I just needed to make sure you were okay.” Rose whispered in return. 

“No, Rose you can’t-“ 

The door burst open as Rose pushed the visor back down, glancing over at the door to see Rafael stood with a panicked expression on her face. 

“Luisa? Luisa are you okay?” he asked quietly. 

Luisa looked over at Rose, resisting the urge to scream her name as she rushed out of the room. 

“I’m okay.” she said quietly, “just in shock.” her eyes followed the redhead until she left her sight. 

 

———- 

Rose peeked through the blinds at the sleeping brunette, her hands attached up to wires, blood pressure machines, drips. 

She took a deep breath as she walked into the room, sitting at her beside. 

“Hey.” she whispered, stroking the back of the beunette’s hand. 

Luisa’s eyes fluttered opened. 

“You’re back.” she smiled. 

“I never really left.” she whispered, “but you’re going to have to be quiet because i snuck in.” 

“Come to say goodbye?” Luisa asked sadly. 

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be.” she mumbled. 

“You’re not safe around here, not with the police.” Luisa whispered. 

“That’s why we wouldn’t stay around here.” Rose explained. 

“Huh?” 

“We could go anywhere, me and you, Marco could have the house.” 

“who’s marco?” Luisa asked in a cloud of confusion. 

“I’ll explain that later, but i need to know if you’re coming with me, or else i’ll walk out of this hospital and you’re life, Lu. I’ll wait until your operation is done and come and get you when you’re ready and we can go anywhere.” she explained. 

“Are you lying? You’re not just saying this to get my hopes up so you can leave again right?” 

“No, Lu, I’m being serious for once.” she nodded. 

“Then of course I’ll come with you.” she smiled, cupping the redhead’s face and pulling her down for a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you. so much.” Rose whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

Rose smiled. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, but take these, I have to go.” she pressed something into Luisa’s hand and dashed out of the room, blowing a kiss as she went, leaving a beaming Luisa behind. 

She looked into her hands. 

She had been clasping two tickets to finland and a packet of powdered donuts. 

“Thank God you said yes, because i had already bought the tickets, R x” the note read. 

“Always modest.” Luisa said under her breath. 

And suddenly she felt content, no matter how alone she was in that room, she knew she was safe. Nothing could happen to her, not with Rose around.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! I hope you all had a good christmas holiday and a happy new years!   
> I have a few more written but most of them are action based rather than romantic and smutty so im trying to find time to write some more unless more action is what you want? I spent a while writing one based on the kidnapping of Luisa, but once again its not very smutty, so I'll try and find some time!  
> I hope you liked this and I promise to provide some smut to you next time. Thank you for reading, any prompts, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated. xx


End file.
